1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ketenedithioacetal derivatives represented by general formula (I): ##STR1## wherein R.sup.1 represents a C.sub.1 - to C.sub.6 -alkyl group, a C.sub.2 - to C.sub.7 -alkoxycarbonyl-C.sub.1 - to C.sub.6 -alkyl group, a di(C.sub.1 - to C.sub.4 -alkyl)amino-C.sub.1 - to C.sub.6 -alkyl group or a carboxy-C.sub.1 - to C.sub.6 -alkyl group; R.sup.2, which may be the same or different, independently represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a C.sub.1 - to C.sub.6 -alkyl group (whose group is optionally substituted with a C.sub.2 - to C.sub.7 -alkoxycarbonyl group, a C.sub.1 - to C.sub.4 -alkylsulfinyl group or a carboxyl group), a hydroxy group, a C.sub.1 - to C.sub.16 -alkoxy group (whose alkyl moiety is optionally substituted with a C.sub.2 - to C.sub.7 -alkoxycarbonyl group, a carboxyl group, a di-C.sub.1 - to C.sub.4 -alkylamino group, an N-C.sub.1 - to C.sub.4 -alkyl-substituted piperazino group, a hydroxy group or a nitroxy group), a C.sub.2 - to C.sub.7 -alkylcarbonyloxy group, a methylenedioxy group, a C.sub.2 - to C.sub.7 -alkoxycarbonyl group, a carboxyl group, a cyano group, a C.sub.1 - to C.sub.4 -alkylthio group or a C.sub.1 - to C.sub.4 -alkylsulfinyl group; R.sup.3 and R.sup.4, which may be the same or different, independently represents a C.sub.1 - to C.sub.6 -alkyl group or R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 are combined together to form a C.sub.2 - to C.sub.4 -alkylene group optionally intervened by a nitrogen atom; X represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or a methylene group; l represents an integer of 1 to 3; and m and n represent 0 or an integer of 1. The present invention also relates to processes for producing the ketenedithioacetal derivative and to a pharmaceutical composition containing the derivative as an active ingredient, more particularly to an anti-hyperlipemic and anti-arteriosclerotic composition.